One Wild Party NOT
by TheDreamerLady
Summary: PRTF KatieTrip Katie's in love with Trip, he doesn't know, and she wants to say something. So with a little help from an unlikely friend, Katie will do her best. Frist KatieTrip EVER, and recently EDITED WITH A NEW ENDING!


Disclaimer: I do not own this of course

Disclaimer: I do not own this of course!

Rating: pg-13 for a couple of swear words and some sexual innuendoes.

Paring: Trip/Katie

Author's note: I thought I had managed to keep myself from writing stories anymore, but the reviews and the urge was much to strong to resist. So, I edited this up, changed the ending, and made it better. So, here it is!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Katie sighed; it was going to be a long night. It had all started out as a little party, you know, nothing major. Just her, and the rest of the Power Rangers getting together, maybe having a drink or two. They were going down to a new club, known as "Scarlet Legends". It was suppose to be a great party place that didn't play techno all night(Just most of it).

Getting together and having fun had only the beginning of her plan though. Katie had figured that if she went down to Scarlet Legends, got a bit tipsy, she might have the courage to say something she had been thinking for a long time.

That she was in love with Trip.

Sure, she might have to get more than tipsy, and the hangover the next day would be cruel, and painful, but it would be worth it. To not have to cover her feeling every day. To not have to wonder what he thought of her. To no longer feel(if things when the way she wanted them too) that she would never get the guy, because they couldn't deal with her.

Or deal with her strength, which is what it was really about, I mean, how many guys want to date a girl who could beat the pulp out of them easily. A girl who could out lift them, out box them, and could probably beat them nine times out of ten at pool. Not many.

It had seemed that this was the perfect opportunity. After beating Ransik down in the last battle, everyone knew that they wouldn't be attacking soon. The evil mutants needed time to lick their wounds,

And Katie needed time to woo her green haired Xybrain.

Of course nothing went according to plan.

The group got ready, and nothing seemed wrong, in fact everything seemed like it was all good. Jen wasn't trying to kill Wes. Lucas wasn't hogging the mirror, too much. Even Trip was getting into the sprite of things.

**Flashback**

"**Lucas, other people need to use the bathroom too! I swear, you take more time than Katie, Trip, and Jen all together." Shouted Wes over the noise of all of the five Power Rangers talking at the same time.**

"**Are you saying I take along time to get ready?" Questioned Jen in a very scary tone.**

"**Of course not!" Wes tried to persuade Jen, and get as far away from her as possible at the same time. Katie smirked, for it was rather funny to watch, and it took her mind off of Trip. That was, for about ten seconds.**

**He was looking at his bucket hat, obviously not wanting to wear it.**

"**You know you don't have to wear that," Katie called over to Trip, just loud enough for him to hear her. "We're going to dance, and it will just make your head heat up. Plus a lot of people will look a lot stranger than you, and you'll be kinda conspicuous wearing that hat all evening."**

**Just seeing Trip's relieved expression made her feel happy. The slight smile, it was like her insides were melting, and seventy-pound butterflies were playing hopscotch in her stomach.**

**End Flashback**

It continued like that even when they got to the line. The club, still being pretty new, had a large line in front of it, and while they were waiting they goofed off a bit. After all, it wasn't every day they got to unwind. Katie wasn't relaxing though; she was getting more and more tense the closer they got to the doors. By the time they gave their money to the attendant her teeth were grinding. Using the strong power of her will, Katie stopped grinding them, and tried to look confident. It even lasted a little bit.

When all of them got inside, they crowed around to discuss what they wanted to do. Katie informed everyone that she wanted to drink, and asked who was going to be the designated driver. It ended up being Wes. Though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing, she was glad it wasn't her. After all, all of the things she planned on doing that evening needed the fortification that drinking would provide.

It was decided that they would meet back there at midnight. Katie argued for one, but no one paid any attention to her. She was too nervous to make a good argument at the time, anyway. After they agreed on everything they split up a bit. Katie went to get a drink; Lucas went to hit on some girls. Wes tried to get Jen to dance with him, and Trip went to see if there really was anyone who looked weirder than him.

It only took fifteen minutes of heavy drinking, encouragement from both the people sitting next to her, and the bar tender, for Katie to work up the nerve to go ask Trip to dance. Not that it did her any good.

She looked around the club, which was pretty big, nearly twice before spotting him. She wasn't sure why she didn't see him; usually she could see him right away.

He wasn't wearing his geeky orange clothing, or his greenish bucket hat. He was wearing instead, a black shirt with a dark green pattern, and a pair of black pants. His hair was spiked and even messier than normal, as impossible as that might seem. Those differences really changed him, and that was only the physical change.

It was the way he was dancing was really shocking. It wasn't like she hadn't imagined him dancing like that, but it had always been her, not some random girl he had just met. Katie thought they called it freak dancing. She could understand why too. Her sweet, shy, intelligent crush, was dancing, no, better to call it was it was, humping someone he had just met, while the girl who was in love with him watched from the sidelines.

Even the haze of alcohol couldn't make her feel better about this.

At first she though it was just one dance. "I'll wait till the end of this song, and then I'll ask him." She convinced herself. So she waited. She waited through an AFI song, an Alien Ant Farm, and a HIM song, and finally through a Daft Punk song. She was mortified. She had tried to get everyone to come to this thing, but it looked like she was the only one not dancing and having a good time. Lucas was dancing with some random girl. Wes was dancing with Jen. Trip with the group of girls. Then Katie, standing on the wall. Feeling like she was about to cry.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Katie had to dance, if just so she wouldn't try and hurt the chicks that had stolen HER crush. Dancing stag isn't a fun thing, but she put up with it.

All evening.

Oh, sure, a couple of guys danced with her, but most of those were just trying to cop a feel. After the first couple of guys, she stopped getting rid of them with a lot of force. It just wasn't worth her time. Katie had much more important things to do. Such as look at Trip, and wish he would notice her. Like that would ever happen, he seemed to be having so much fun with his hoes.

Finally she just couldn't watch anymore. Ditching her current dance partner without a word she headed back to the bar. And stayed there for the rest of the night.

At twelve, the Yellow Ranger stumbled back over to the meeting place. She was totally drunk, the only thing she really remembers were the pitying looks she got from Lucas. The disappointed look from Jen. The confused look on Wes's face. Most of all though, she remembers the surprised look on Trip's face. And his little comment on not seeing her on the dance floor. She couldn't understand how he didn't see her, for she had been what, five, maybe ten feet away. It made her feel sad, and hurt.

On the way home she started feeling really sick, for Katie doesn't hold her alcohol well. By the time they got back to the clock tower, she knew she was going to throw up. Running up the stairs as fast a possible, Katie made it to the toilet just in time. A few minutes later, she heard someone else come in. They laid a cold towel on the back of her neck, traced patterns on her back and spoke soothingly the entire time. When she had thrown up most of the alcohol-induced nausea, the person led her to her cot/bed and helped her into the sheets. When Katie finally lay down, and looked up, she realized Trip had been her helper. She expected him to look disgusted, and stare at her like she was an alcoholic criminal. But he didn't. Trip stayed next to her bed until she fell asleep, and then finally retired.

The next day, Katie sat in the seat next to the window, peering down at the tiny streets below while pondering the events of last night. A tiny sound broke the soft silence, and Katie started, and looked upwards, only to see Trip. Though she didn't say anything to him, the green haired man seemed determined to speak to her.

"Hey Katie." He said softy. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uhhh," Katie stammered, "Yeah, a lot better, I wasn't really in my right mind last night."

"Um, ok, any way, I just had a question," Trip said sounding extremely scared.

"What is it?"

"Last night, I was dancing with those girls," He paused.

"Yeah?"

"They were weird." Trip seemed to be searching for the right word. "I mean, they really liked this," Trip pointed to the crystal in his forehead, "But mostly they just wanted to dance. And, it wasn't very relaxing. I think it would have better if I had been dancing with you. Next time we should make that happen."

He was smiling again, with the smile that made her, the super strong girl go weak in the knees. For a moment she thought she was dreaming, but if Katie had been dreaming then there wouldn't have been a hangover, and he would have asked her out. But this was real, and even if it wasn't a fairy tale ending, it was good enough for her.

"Next time we will." Katie responded, and from the look in her eye, you can be sure that there will be a next time.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It's been edited. Yes, I know it'll never be better until I start from scratch, but hey, this is good for now.

I would of course like reviews, but hey, five is more than I ever needed. Thanks ya'll.

amanda and Lanco(the duck)


End file.
